The present invention relates generally to communications, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for implementing a media content analysis, distribution, and re-allocation for Internet Protocol-enabled communications services.
Network service providers face tough challenges in providing reliable and consistent delivery of high-quality content. This may be in part due to fluctuations in network usage or varying levels of network demand, unexpected high demand for certain types of content, changes in network system topology (e.g., as network components are added, updated, or removed), and external conditions that affect performance quality of media content (e.g., weather, power outages, etc.).
When an unexpected rise is demand for bandwidth occurs, this may place an undue strain on existing resources, which in turn, can negatively impact the customer's experience (e.g., diminished picture quality, slower data rates, etc.). What is needed, therefore, is a way to optimize network and system resources to accommodate changes in network demand and other factors that affect network performance.